Lost, Found, Stolen
by panatlantic
Summary: Hmmm. Your typical stolen mysterious magic artifact curses kaitou type fic - just badly writ!
1. Default Chapter

'Oh shit!' Screamed Dark mentally. 'Emiko is gonna have a total hissy fit!' He whined as the reikon-koukan shugyoku shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
"Easy come, easy go!" He shrugged outwardly at Daisuke's mental pout. . . now diamonds, ruby's and other precious stones shattered with flair (the big ones anyway, the little ones weren't even worth watching since 9 times out of 10 they just skittered. . . Dark should know, he'd mishandled enough in his time (Hey! Even legendary, handsome and mysterious kaitou's had to start somewhere)) and that baby hit the floor with all the grace of a chunk of glass. Well that was kinda a relief, it meant the creepy bastard had pulled a switch and the real thing was still good for stealing - of course that also meant the creepy bastard had slipped a certain egomaniacal kaitou a fake which really, really sucked!  
  
"Oops?" He corrected at Satoshi's level glare.  
  
The boy had those damn cuffs out again at any rate and was preparing to tackle said Kaitou. No back up, as usual which was probably a bad thing since Saehara almost always bungled allowing Dark to get away. Sure he had 'other' options, magical ones, but that would be so much like cheating! Not to mention he didn't need even more maho-otaku hanging around than With already attracted.  
  
"Daisuki! Daisuki! Daisuki!" With skipped past the only entrance/exit to the room in Daisuke guise at that point in time, allowing Dark the microsecond distraction he needed to pick Satoshi's pockets (as was previously mentioned, all kaitou's had to start somewhere).  
  
"Yatta!" He cried brandishing the gem while Satoshi turned a furious red (whether it was from the embarrassment of his latest plans being foiled or the grope Dark had just given him we shall never know).  
  
"Wiiiith!" Chided Dark, not being one to mull on the past having knocked Satoshi callously aside, was now embracing the pseudo-boy. "Daisuke would kill both of us if he sees you here like this!" On a whim he pinched With's cheek, "But you're just so cuuuu~~~~te!"  
  
'I already saw.' Commented Daisuke dryly. 'And I will kill you both as soon as I get my physical body back.'  
  
"Oh yeah!" Laughed Dark sweat dropping. "But its not like I didn't already disable the surveillance and creepy boy already knows so I don't see what the biggie is!" Explained Dark cuddling With who was protesting with Kyu's.  
  
'Can we go now? Please?' Whined Daisuke.  
  
*********** * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Too easy.  
  
Too easy raised the possibility of Krad putting in an appearance by 83%.  
  
That's just the way it worked.  
  
Math sucked. Logistics Sucked. Statistics sucked most of all. Mainly because Dark didn't believe in them, and just like fairies, when people didn't believe in them they had no power. What this meant was that no matter how often Daisuke pointed out the correlation, Dark ignored him (actually Daisuke had a suspicion Dark was just an adrenaline junkie - but suspicions were nearly as bad as statistics).  
  
So instead of, as Dark had so poetically put it, bitching numbers, Daisuke settled back to watch the normal course of events, in which Dark would settle in some deserted place to examine his latest acquisition only to be **gasp** interrupted by Krad, they'd tiff it up a bit, Dark would get the upper hand for some incredibly dumb luck reason giving Satoshi time to reign Krad, and they'd escape. Badabing, badaboom.  
  
Fingers crossed.  
  
'Right on schedule.' Muttered Daisuke to Dark in a toldjaso voice as the only other guy in town with wings appeared.  
  
'Dark?'  
  
And Krad babbled his little speech but Daisuke wasn't really paying attention and neither was Dark, just staring into that damned chunk of glass.  
  
Krad didn't like that. Couldn't blame the guy really, probably had spent most of his time since Satoshi last put him away writing that little spiel which was so casually ignored (peevishly he made a mental note to recycle it later. . . especially that bit about what he'd intended to do to the Wing Master's kidney's - now that was classy).  
  
'Dark?' Daisuke demanded a little more firmly. 'DARK!'  
  
Krad experimentally waved a hand before Dark's eyes but the Kaitou was unfazed, just staring into that rock. Krad smirked. Krad frowned. Krad Smirked again.  
  
"Anybody home in there?" He asked looking into Dark's blank eyes. Daisuke would have been shaking in fear if he'd been corporeal right now.  
  
What to do. . . what to do. . . one's mortal (or should that be immortal?) enemy at one's mercy, for whatever reason (and Krad was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth). . . so many possibilities. Growing bold Krad reached out to touch the Kaitou, and the contact was enough to bring Dark back to his senses.  
  
"Huh?" He said intelligently, snapping his head up too quick it collided with Krads with a resounding crack. "Itetetetetete!" He squealed clutching his head.  
  
"Baka!" Groaned Krad clutching his own head in dazed pain.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever teach you about personal space?" Squealed Dark dizzy with what he suspected was concussion.  
  
For the second time that night a gem hit the ground.  
  
"Dejavu." Commented Dark morosely, infinitely glad Daisuke seemed to have been knocked unconscious.  
  
Yup. That one wasn't a fake.  
  
He could already feel Emiko breathing down his neck at the loss of another valuable artifact. Oh. Wait that wasn't Emiko.  
  
"You made me drop it!" He cried pointing an accusatory finger at Krad who managed to look cold and sheepish all in one. "Ite!" He cried clutching his head again at the wave of nausea such a movement produced. "You gave me concussion!" He claimed, tears springing to his eyes.  
  
Krad sweatdropped. Surely someone you habitually tried to kill couldn't bitch about a mere concussion. But then he suspected he had also procured a concussion in the exchange so refrained from speaking. His suspicions were confirmed correct when his vision started to blur and he collapsed.  
  
"What the hell?!?!" Screeched Dark when Krad fell on him. Daisuke wasn't awake right then to discourage him from killing his immortal enemy while he had the chance. But he wasn't. Yatta!  
  
Hmm. But Daisuke would be pretty pissed. When Daisuke was pissed he could be worse than Emiko (well maybe not worse than Emiko, but probably pretty close) and Dark had a fairly good idea that killing Daisuke's friend wasn't something the boy would forgive easily.  
  
Killing the detective in charge of capturing him wasn't likely to look good either. Even if they couldn't prove it was him it'd look bad when Hiwatari mysteriously disappeared. Right. That would be his **official reason** - not that he feared Niwa-style retribution.  
  
Hehehe. And Daisuke would owe him bigtime! Life was good!  
  
. . . now if he could just get the lead weight sociopath off him he'd be fine . . . which would be a lot easier if he could just get his eye's to focus. Crap.  
  
*********** ** ** *** **** ******* ************** **********************  
  
"They went this way! I'm sure of it!" Squealed Sahara Takeshi excitedly, camcorder clutched protectively to his chest, followed closely y by the Harada twins. He'd been a little disappointed at the footage he'd been able to get at the crime scene. Since the other wing-guy had appeared though. . . ! So cool!  
  
"Look!" Screamed Harada (Takeshi wasn't sure which one since he had his back to them at the time).  
  
"Niwa-kun! Hiwatari-kun!"  
  
Takeshi ran over to the pile of limbs.  
  
"Don't touch them!" He cried when one of the girls reached out to rouse the boys. Risa looked at him as if he were insane.  
  
"He's right." Instructed Riku. "Look at Daisuke's head."  
  
Risa looked at her classmate's head skeptically, noting the swollen red lump.  
  
Takeshi checked both of their pulses confirming they were both alive. "I don't know what happened, but it's obvious at least Niwa was hit in the head, so we shouldn't move him if we can help it."  
  
"I'll call an ambulance." Volunteered Risa producing a cell phone.  
  
Can't move them. Definitely breathing though. Have to wait for the ambulance. What else was there to do but videotape his two classmates in their currently compromising positions? Wai. Daisuke was just so cute sleeping. . . too bad he couldn't get a good shot of Hiwatari's face which was covered by Daisuke's arm since he knew a girl at school who would pay for. . . (Hey! Journalism was an expensive hobby!)  
  
"Saehara!" Accused Riku.  
  
"It's a crime scene Risa!" Admonished Riku. "It's important to have it on record before the ambulance gets here and disturbs it. Right?" She blinked innocently as Saehara nodded.  
  
Eheheheh.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Oh my! What a cliché fic! BUT I ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE A DNANGEL FIC BUT I HAVEN"T READ MUCH OF THE MANGA AND STUFF SO STUFF WILL BE WRONG WRONG WRONG AND BASED ON MY INTERPRETATION AND STUFF!! OKAY?!?!?  
  
There will be shonen-ai. Probably most definitely.  
  
Also I get riku and risa mixed up n_nU and my japanese is non-existant thus the stoopid name for the artifact  
  
Review onegai shimasu **heart** 


	2. 2

KYAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **heart****heart****heart****heart****heart** Fumi Ayakoganei who's writing Love Triangle wrote me a review **heart** a nice one too! SO HAPPY! **heart**  
  
************ * * * * * * * *  
  
"Daisuke? Daisuke?" Chanted Emiko with concern grasping at the limp hand.  
  
Oh yes. Dark was going to be on the receiving end of some royal-Niwa- retribution for this one. Not only destroying the artifact (which Emiko may have overlooked with a little fast talk) but damaging Emiko's precious first (and only) born son and personal dress-up doll . . . UNFORGIVABLE.  
  
The nurse had called it a mild concussion and the advised Emiko to let Daisuke rest. Without the Niwa's extensive medical insurance (one could never be too careful when one also happened to be a phantom thief) Emiko even suspected he would have been sent home already instead of being kept overnight for observation.  
  
The Hiwatari boy had already left the hospital.  
  
Make no mistakes, Emiko knew exactly who he was.  
  
Solemnly he had come to the room to ask about Daisuke. Grudgingly she replied he would be okay. Hiwatari nodded and left.  
  
Emiko felt bad.  
  
Daisuke had failed to mention Hiwatari-kun was the chief of the squad set up to catch Dark. He'd also failed to tell Emiko Hiwatari was a Hikari. . . no, not 'a' Hikari, 'The' Hikari. Thankfully Dark was a lot more obliging with the information.  
  
Daisuke had however told her about the boy in his class who had already graduated college but was the same age, nay - younger! than himself. That's why she felt bad. A boy that age signing himself out of hospital in the middle of the night. No parent or guardian to make sure he got home safely - recovering from a concussion no less. It was wrong! She cursed herself for not making him wait - perhaps it was that part of her that looked at the Hikari as the enemy but it was poor comfort that she let that kid go alone.  
  
. . . and she had that baby blue sweater (the one with the kittens) at home that was too big for Daisuke and Dark refused to wear that would just look so adorable . . .  
  
"O. okasaaa?" Murmured Daisuke clutching at Emiko's hand that had been resting in his own.  
  
"Shhhh!" Purred Emiko, smoothing Daisuke's hair back from his eyes. "You're okay, your friends found you unconscious in the park. You have a boo-boo but you'll be okay." Murmured Emiko in super-mom mode. Switch to super- bitch mode. "You're in a world of trouble Dark." Hissed Emiko looking into and yet through Daisuke's eye's at the same time.  
  
"He's sleeping." Replied Daisuke, not bothering to check since he didn't really want Dark and his Mother arguing in such a public place. Wrinkling his nose slightly at the use of the word 'boo-boo', Daisuke prompted, "Hiwatari-kun?"  
  
"He's fine too, he left about an hour before you woke up."  
  
"Aa." He scratched his neck slightly. "Is it okay to go now?"  
  
*********************** ***** ************  
  
Satoshi looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. Something was wrong.  
  
Sometimes Krad would not talk to him for days at a time. He could live with that. In fact, it was preferable to anything else.  
  
Sometimes Krad would bounce around his mind like a madman throwing himself at the walls of a padded cell. That one was extremely annoying.  
  
Most of the times Krad would just talk his ear off on how fantastic it would be to let him out and how much he loved Satoshi and how much he fancied killing . . . well . . . everyone.  
  
Krad never ever snored.  
  
'Stop that!' Ordered Satoshi mentally. He regretted it almost immediately since being forced to listen to Krad snore had to be infinitely preferable to listening to him practice his latest speech.  
  
No response . . . no wait, Satoshi cringed. . . was it possible it had actually gotten louder. . ?  
  
*************** * * * * ** * * * * ** ** * * ****  
  
Daisuke awoke with a start to the blaring alarm clock beside his bed. He had gotten home somewhere after 3am and hadn't done much more than assure his mom he was alright then crawl into bed. Hence why he hadn't thought to switch off the alarm since surely that concussion was worth a day off school at least - and maybe 'Dark' wouldn't send out any notice cards for a few days. . . maybe.  
  
Maybe not. Mom had been pretty angry at Dark that Daisuke had been injured - and the wrath-of-Emiko generally involved dressing Daisuke up in impossibly cute outfits with heavy emphasis on pastels - and sending out notices. Nevermind Daisuke's embarrassment - Dark was mortified.  
  
Daisuke facefaulted in front of the full length mirror glaring at his reflection.  
  
"Oh my god!" He murmured to himself. These were not his clothes. He couldn't remember anything between being in the park and waking up in hospital. . . what could have possibly prompted Krad and Dark to swap outfits? NO WAY! No! THAT couldn't be it. . . even if Satoshi's wardrobe was kind of drab . . . he giggled to himself at the thought, it was more likely that Krad and Dark had been making out than . . . eep!  
  
'Dark? Dark! What the hell happened last night?' He quickly divested himself of the clothes hoping his mom hadn't noticed, packing them in his school bag to return to Hiwatari-kun. No response. Not even snoring. Dark didn't believe he snored with a vengeance. This worked to Daisuke's advantage since it was a fine indicator for when Dark was actually asleep and for when he was faking. Daisuke never did figure out why Dark snored at all, seeing as snoring was a by-product of breathing and all and breathing was not just unessential but impossible when one was incorporeal.  
  
So basically Dark was faking it. Bastard.  
  
********* * ** * * * * * * ** ** *  
  
'Your snoring is driving me insane!' Screamed Satoshi in his head.  
  
The snoring stopped. Just. . . stopped. No evil cackle at having gotten to Satoshi. No diabolical explanation. Satoshi had complained, and the perpetrator had complied. It was. . . practically civilized.  
  
'I do not snore.' Replied Dark miffed at the accusation.  
  
Satoshi screamed (in real time and space).  
  
Dark screamed (virtually).  
  
'What . . . what the hell did you do?' Dark asked, trying to regain some semblance of control.  
  
'I didn't do anything!' Replied Satoshi trying to remember anything at all about what happened last night but coming up blank.  
  
'Daisuke?!'  
  
Satoshi was generally surprised to hear the concern for Daisuke in Dark's voice. He supposed he shouldn't be - Dark had gone out of his way to protect Daisuke before.  
  
'Was recovering when I saw him.' Did this mean Satoshi would have to turn himself over to the police? They'd think he was insane if he turned up at the station claiming he was Dark. He could just imagine Saehara exclaiming to the press that the stress must have gotten to him as they dragged him off to a mental hospital.  
  
'Is. . . is Krad in there with you?' Asked Satoshi into the silence that followed. A horrible thought had just occurred to him. If Dark was here, then . . .  
  
'DAISUKE!' Screamed Dark in agony. That was all the confirmation Satoshi needed.  
  
* * * * * * ** * * * ***  
  
Daisuke was putting his shoes in the footlocker when he was forcefully turned about by a leather clad Satoshi (confirming his earlier suspicions).  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Hiwatari-kun!" He beamed happily. Thankfully the school had a dress code so he'd managed to avoid most of his Mom's sudden obsession with bows. "Ano. . . I have your things. . ." He offered the parcel containing Satoshi's cloths while flushing slightly.  
  
"Niwa-kun, do you remember anything that happened last night?"  
  
"I blacked out in the park and then just the hospital." Supplied Daisuke nervously.  
  
"Is Krad with you?" Demanded Satoshi shaking his shoulders slightly to emphasize the point.  
  
"I don't understand, Hiwatari-kun. I haven't seen Krad since last night." Responded the redhead in a whisper under the intense scrutiny.  
  
". . . " Satoshi was dumbfounded. It had been logical progression that if Dark had somehow been magically put in his mind that Krad would be bumped into the nearest receptacle. "Is Dark with you?"  
  
Daisuke nodded, clearly uncomfortable with the public interrogation.  
  
"Umm. . . I have to get to class, Hiwatari-kun." He pulled away from the taller boy, pausing in midstep with his head tilted slightly like it usually did when he was talking to Dark Mousy. "Dark says those pants are his favorite and he wants them back." He added.  
  
****** **** **** *** *** ** ** * * * * * *  
  
'I hate you.' Krad Snarled in the back of Daisuke's mind.  
  
'. . . I know.' What else could one say in reply? 


	3. 3

Favorite? You will live to regret it. . . I never finished a story satisfactorily in my life, trust me its all downhill from here. . . OOOH! I GOT A REVIEW FROM SATURNSFIREFLY WHO ALSO WRITES REALLY GORGEOUS FICS (I mean realllllly good stuff)  
  
******** * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'So. . . either the destruction of the artifact and/or the accident resulted in a duplicate of you replacing Krad?'  
  
'Do you always explain everything in detail to Krad?'  
  
'. . . no. In fact I'd rather not waste my time discussing it with you except I thought you might have some insight into. . .'  
  
'Just wondering.' Sighed Dark. 'It might seem that way.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You're presuming Daisuke was telling you the truth.'  
  
Being a detective Satoshi couldn't help but be a little embarrassed at this oversight. It really hadn't occurred to him Daisuke might have lied about something so important.  
  
'Daisuke wouldn't . . . '  
  
'Are you sure?' Interrupted Dark knowingly. 'Everyone that's spent the last 14 years living inside Daisuke's head raise your hand." Dark sniffed hautily (again paradoxing the whole 'incorporeal' thing). "What is Krad like?'  
  
Satoshi shivered and cursed himself for having the telltale reaction.  
  
'I thought so. . .' Dark answered with a hint of sympathy. 'You think Daisuke wouldn't take that for your sake?'  
  
'. . . '  
  
'Or maybe I'm Krad playing some twisted mind game with you.'  
  
'. . . '  
  
'Or maybe you're just very insane and none of us are real.'  
  
Satoshi didn't even want to consider that one. . . preferably not the mind game either.  
  
'So the first thing we need to do is determine if Daisuke is lying, then try to figure out how to swap us back, neeee?'  
  
******** * * * ** * * * * *  
  
Krad was pissed (and not in the drank too much kinda way). He'd thought Satoshi as a tough cookie to crack, but it was child's play to break out of the ice prison compared to the garbage dump this brat called a mind. If all the Niwa's structured their minds like this it would almost explain Dark's existence.  
  
Yeah. If Krad wanted to get out of there it was going to take some heavy duty emotion just to get over the background noise - probably something like *shudder* love. . . hate would be better (heaven knows Sato-chan might be the coldest bastard on earth but he still provided enough angst and frustration to allow Krad out on average once or twice a week) but the brat didn't seem to be too burdened with the more negative emotions. Krad scowled.  
  
"Okasan!" Whined the wingmaster as the mother pulled a fluffy lilac sweater over the boy's head. "Dark's gonna kill me! He says he'll stand out too much and we'll get caught!"  
  
'Dark's not here. I'll kill you though.'  
  
"I can't wear this! It's too girly!" He moaned to his mother.  
  
'I like it.' Said Krad to be a contrary pain in the ass.  
  
He wished he had put just a little more effort into making that sound sarcastic as the boy looked horrified into the mirror.  
  
'I'd never wear anything like that myself!' He sputtered enraged. 'I meant I like it on you!'  
  
What was that about frying pans and fires?  
  
Emiko looked on as Daisuke went a little pale, maybe it had been too soon after the accident to send out a notice after all.  
  
************ * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"No Krad. I don't think it's called kidnapping if you're not really. . . alive, even if I did take you against your will." Daisuke sighed. "No. Grave-robbing is not a better term." He mumbled to himself.  
  
'You're never going to pass for Dark.' Murmured Krad peevishly.  
  
Daisuke was a little startled at the proclamation, it was the first thing Krad had said that wasn't derogatory or just plain contrary (sure still negative, but just a statement of fact).  
  
"So, you do have moments of coherency, I was beginning to wonder if you were just going to spend the rest of our lives raving back there." Daisuke continued to black his hair in the public restroom mirror. "I don't have to, that's what with is for. I just have to be a little discreet, there aren't that many red-heads around."  
  
Krad hmpfed and went back to raving, much to Daisuke's chagrin.  
  
'You underestimate. . . them.'  
  
"Eh?"  
  
'You hoped to fool someone who spent the majority of their life in your head and someone who makes a living as an investigator?'  
  
"Um. I kinda hoped they would argue and stuff to make it easier?"  
  
'Idiot.'  
  
***** * * * ** * ***  
  
DarkWith jumped the rooftops easily attracting attention from the gaping onlookers, or rather distracting attention form the shadow at street level headed for the same destination.  
  
Satoshi gasped in surprise seeing the phantom thief.  
  
'So much for him not showing up.' Satoshi remarked to the equally surprised Dark.  
  
'How the. . .?' Could creepy boy be right about there being two Dark Mousy's? It was . . . was . . a super cool idea! And then he saw the slightly glazed look in his double's eyes. 'Uhm. . . Hiwatari?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Where is whatever it is I'm supposed to be stealing being kept?'  
  
'The vault of course.'  
  
'Uhn. Well. That's With.'  
  
Satoshi didn't need Dark to explain the rest, he'd seen the little shapeshifter in action often enough to realize it was a diversion. He walked easily from the room Saehara had staked so as not to attract attention before breaking into an easy jog to cover the few rooms to the Museums secure store area. Sure enough they found their foe clutching the figurine protectively. Startled Daisuke stared at them wide-eyed, before charging.  
  
Krad was amused. Well for a microsecond before realizing the boy wasn't as insane as himself after all.  
  
'Duck!' Warned Dark when Daisuke snapped off a couple of quick kicks before vaulting Satoshi's momentarily disabled figure. For once he was glad of the rigorous kaitou training. 'He's headed for the roof!'  
  
Of course. They always headed for the roof. Easiest place for winged kaitou's to escape from.  
  
'Oh they won't escape.' Mused Dark. 'With answers to me first.'  
  
'The rat betrays us.' Muttered Krad as with returned to his demon state and stood beside Satoshi in response to Dark's mental command.  
  
'Us?'  
  
"You don't understand anything!" Screamed Daisuke backed up to one of the walls. "It's better this way!" He backed up to the edge of the building looking over for a tree or rail or anything he could use to get away.  
  
'How is it better?' Remarked Krad with just a hint of curiosity. 'I am still stuck with you,.'  
  
"Come away from the edge!" Warned Satoshi panicked.  
  
'I don't suppose you will give me control of your body?' Like getting stuck in Dark's head. Brr. Krad added conversationally as though his host wasn't threatening to throw himself off a tallish building. 'No, I suppose not. You owe me.' And Krad retired to the back of Daisuke's mind.  
  
********** * * * * * ** ** **  
  
'Please tell me the sociopathic former inhabitant of your mind did not just let my former host use his wings.' Remarked Dark dryly.  
  
Somewhere, 3 floors down Saehara and crew were cheering that Dark had not successfully invaded the museum. Satoshi gave them maybe 2 minutes before they realized a Kaitou had been and gone.  
  
' . . . '  
  
'I thought for sure they'd be arguing and stuff . . .'  
  
3. . . 2. . .1. . . Saehara's cursing penetrated the night.  
  
Satoshi had to strain to hear Dark's horrified whisper.  
  
'. . . I can't believe she tried to dress me in that.' 


End file.
